


three times he sees her and once she goes to see him

by idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo/pseuds/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is a singer, Karen a mysterious girl he keeps seeing. four times they meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	three times he sees her and once she goes to see him

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a fic i wrote a while ago and its the first time i post something so be patient with me.. also english isn't my first language so i'm sorry for all mistakes

The first time he sees her, she is walking past him in town. He, David and Arthur are playing in the street, in lack of having anything else to do, so they figured they might as well earn some money. He’s singing, Arthur playing the guitar and David drumming on a box they found somewhere. Behind them is a group of girls, from their class, Daisy is there, too. They’re talking, drinking coke and now and then singing, something they call 'doing the background vocals', but basically is wailing a bit around. She walks down the street, alone, a small smile on her face. She is wearing a red skirt, a short one that shows off her long legs, and a white, wide blouse, stuffed into the skirt. A handbag dangles at her arm and her red hair curls itself into soft curls. Short, she looks stunning. He’s just singing ‘Accidentally in love’ when she looks over to them, grinning at the song. She stops for a second, quirking her head a bit, listening, then nods as if saying “yep, you’re singing good”. For a moment, her eyes linger on him, meeting with his. It’s just a split of a second, but he is glad that Arthur is just having a solo and he doesn’t have to sing, because he doesn’t think he would’ve been able to get out a single note. Then she shakes her head a bit, as if to clear it, and walks down the street without a look back, accompanied by him singing the refrain.

***

The second time, he is waiting for Daisy at the railway station. She visited her grandparents over the weekend and he’s supposed to pick her up, but he arrived to soon. She is standing in the queue in front of Starbucks, fiddling with her phone in one hand. This time, it’s colder and she’s wearing skinny jeans with a dark blue jumper over it, her hair in a high knot.  
Suddenly, she looks over, directly at him. A smile of recognition flashes over her face, but then a voice calls: ”Matt!”  
He turns around and sees Daisy, a frown on her face. He walks over to her, but before he can put his hands on her waist, she stops him by saying: “Listen, I’m breaking up with you.”  
He freezes, stares at her. “What?”  
She doesn’t even seem bothered or sad, her expression just neutral, as if stating facts.  
“I can’t be with you anymore. It doesn’t feel right.”  
“Did I do something wrong?” It’s not that he’s extremely sad, yeah, he and Daisy had a lot of fun, but that was it and he eventually saw it coming that she would want someone else to occupy herself with.  
“No, it’s just…” She shortly stocks. “I… found someone else and I’m breaking up now so I won’t do anything behind your back. I don’t want to hurt you… but I hope we can still be friends.”  
“Yeah, sure. You know I prefer honesty”  
She smiles a tiny smile at him, then says “I gotta go, but we’ll see each other in school, okay?”  
He smiles back, but the smile doesn’t really reach his eyes. “Yes, see you then”  
She seems pleased with that reply and walks off, out of the station. He just stands there and looks after her a moment, then turns around and walks off into the other direction. Before he leaves, he throws a glance towards the Starbucks, but the girl is gone.

***

The third time, it is pouring. He and David are sitting on the stairs in front the house where the apartment they share is, watching the rain fall onto the pavement. They were writing a new song a while ago, but then, after hours of smoking heads and a melody that always wasn’t quite right, decided to take a break. Their second album is to appear on December the first, just in time for all the Christmas-shoppers, and they’re still missing two songs, one of which they’re just writing, the other one… well, he doesn’t want to think about it. It’s supposed to be a slow love song, and they have the notes, but the text is still completely missing. With a frustrated huff, David stands up and makes his way back in, announcing to make some coffee. Matt keeps sitting on the stairs, enjoying the clearness the cold air gives his mind, but it’s disturbed by loud voices and the sound of two pairs of shoes coming around the corner.  
“No, Patrick! I can’t do this anymore! I keep finding you kissing other girls, you never have time for me, always your stupid friends, and it’s enough! I’m breaking up.” The two figures come towards him, and he softly gasps as he recognizes her, her beautiful hair messy, her clothes soaked, her make-up smeared by the rain, or are it tears? He doesn’t know. The guy next to her is equally wet, on his face a pleading expression. “Please, Baby, give me one more chance. I won’t do it again, I swear!”  
“You say that every time! And still, you keep doing it! I’ve had enough! I don’t trust you anymore! I was always just a nice object to you, wasn’t I? A pretty girl to show off. It was never about me, wasn’t it? I get that now. So leave me alone! It’s over!” The pair is stops, right in front of him, but doesn’t notice him sitting there, listening.  
“Well, yeah, you were! I thought you would never notice, but obviously you did!” The man spits, then turns around and walks away, leaving behind a now definitely crying girl. She looks towards Matt, nods, then disappears into the curtain of rain, leaving behind nothing but a scent of perfume that gets washed away quickly by the steady drops. Matt just sits there for a moment, then runs up the stairs into the house, a sudden glimpse of inspiration in his head. He knows exactly what the missing song can be about.

***

“You stood there, in the rain, so beautiful it twisted my brain, I’ll never forget, what about you?” He sings the last note, pulls it long as the crowd applauds, screams, shouts. He, Arthur and David grin at each other. Thinking about they used to sing in the streets, now they are here, at a mall, singing their new songs, signing stuff! “Thank you! We’ll be signing some more over there” They make their way towards the table, and as soon as they arrive, hands push things towards them, cd’s, posters, shirts. He sits there, signing and signing, scribbling his name on scarfs, sheets, arms, even a cheek once, he forgets the time, until the people slow down, get lesser and lesser, and their manager, Steven, comes over.  
“The last people are in, we’re closing the gates now” He nods, keeps signing, until a last cd appears in front of him. He can hear the others already packing up so he quickly scribbles a Merry Christmas on the – well-used – cover and asks without looking up ” What’s your name?” “Karen.” He stops. That voice. He would recognize it everywhere, even if he heard it only once before, in the rain. Slowly, he looks up, and sees her face, takes in every detail, the freckles, the hazel eyes, the red hair, the from the cold slightly redded cheeks.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey.” She is speaking quietly, her voice and face showing that she is not sure if it is right for her to be here, not sure if she misinterpreted something, got it wrong, and the only thing he wants to do right now is to get that look off her face.  
“You know, it the last song… in ‘The Red Girl’… that is you. I wrote it after I saw you last…” Now he stops, unsure of how to continue, if it had been too much after all. It’s their most successive song, perhaps because it is about someone real, a true story. But she just smiles and takes his hand.  
“I noticed, yeah… I just wasn’t sure”  
He smiles now, too, and laces their fingers together. “Why don’t we go and have coffee somewhere where we can talk better?”  
Her face lightens up, shining like at least ten stars at the same time. “Sounds good to me, yeah.”  
He stand up and quickly lets the others know he’s leaving, they smile teasingly, and Arthur even murmurs “But she’s wearing a blue coat!” Matt ignores them and grabs Karen’s hand, she pauses and takes her cd from the table, shoves into her bag, then they leave, outside, and as they’re walking down the street, hands clasped together, a single snowflake falls out of the sky, whirls after them, falls on the floor, where it soon gets joined by hundreds of others, whisking through the cold December night, covering the world in a deep, white layer.


End file.
